The Companionship Experiment
by armybro8
Summary: While visiting his mother for the weekend, Sheldon finds himself unable to sleep and seeks comfort in Leonard. Rated M for a reason; one-shot.


**My first foray into TBBT fanfiction; hope it's suitable. Found the prompt in _bbt_kink_ on livejournal and simply couldn't pass up the opportunity. **

**(It feels so awkward writing for a new fandom; especially one that isn't already paired off into couples…forces you to get more creative on how you make the characters get together. And, being the anal [no pun intended] perfectionist that I am, I have to cover all the questionable areas and try to make them as IC as possible despite their canon relationship.)**

**I don't own The Big Bang Theory; I merely use the characters as pawns in my sexual games.**

**X X X**

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Leonard." _Knock, knock, knock._ "Leonard." _Knock, knock, knock._ "Leonard."

Roused from sleep during Sheldon's second knocking fit, Leonard annoyingly hissed, "_what, _Sheldon?"

Without seeking permission to enter, Sheldon quietly opened the door and stepped inside the tiny guest bedroom. "How on Earth did you know it was me?"

"Lucky guess," the experimental physicist grumbled.

Sheldon clasped his hands behind his back. "Were you asleep?"

"I _was_," Leonard muttered, blindly reaching towards the nightstand to grab his glasses as he sat up. "What do you want? It's almost…" he quickly glanced at the bedside clock. "…one o'clock in the morning! What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," Sheldon stated simply, as if it were no big deal that he'd rudely awoken the other man from his peaceful slumber.

"And what exactly do you want me to do about it?"

"Engage me."

Leonard slapped his forehead. "For God's sake, Sheldon, it's late! And we're supposed to go…what exactly are we doing tomorrow?"

"My mother has planned for us to go out to my grandfather's farm and shoot_ skeet_, much like we did when I was a child."

"You used to go shooting?"

"Well," Sheldon paused for a brief moment to think about it, "so much 'shooting' as 'tagging along for the ride then proceeding to hide under the bed of my grandfather's truck and cover my ears while my brother and sister went shooting.' The only reason I went was because my mother would treat us to her finest _I_talian food when we returned home—spaghetti with little cut up hotdogs." The corner of Sheldon's mouth perked into a half-smile at the thought.

"Oh…" Leonard considered the idea uneasily for a brief moment. "Anyway…how exactly would you like for me to 'engage you'?"

"Well, I once read that—would you please turn on that lamp? I can hardly carry a proper conversation without seeing you." And only once the bedside lamp had been turned on did he continue, "I once read that the idea of being caught mid-coitus makes the experience much more enjoyable. I propose we do that."

At Sheldon's blatantly stated suggestion, Leonard could do nothing but blink. "_What?_"

Sheldon sighed heavily, as if it were some tedious chore to explain (in his form of layman's terms) what he was talking about. "I've heard that when two people are copulating, when there is a high-risk of them being caught, the overall experience is far more pleasurable, probably due to the adrenaline rush associated with fear."

After a long minute of semi-uncomfortable silence, Leonard finally conjured up the ability to speak. "So, let me get this straight. You are proposing that we—_you and me_—have sex."

"Correct."

The experimental physicist stared at his normally introverted roommate as if he'd just admitted he was plotting to blow up the moon. Sheldon Cooper; a presumably asexual, isolated, boarder line super villain who was hardly able to grasp the concept of social norms was suddenly proposing that they engage in one of the most intimate acts that two men could share. Why?

"But aren't you absolutely disgusted by the idea of kissing and stuff?" Leonard asked, skipping around the all-important question of why Sheldon was insisting that they fornicate in the first place.

"Well, I'll admit that, while idea of exchanging bodily fluids isn't particularly that appealing to me, I find the notion of my ultra-Christian mother possibly catching us engaging in pre-marital, homosexual coitus far too hilarious to pass up." He inhaled his breathy laugh, grinning slightly.

Leonard stared at him again, long and hard, debating internally, before cracking a smile himself. "Ohh, I get it. Haha, you got me, _bazinga_. Very good Sheldon, you've finally managed to grasp the concept of sarcastic humor." At this point Leonard had already taken off his glasses and was now switching off the lamp so he could lie down. "Now get some sleep, we have a full day of skeet-shooting and spaghetti-eating tomorrow."

Sheldon's face was the picture of confusion as he quickly made his way over to the nightstand and flicked the light back on. "I'm not joking, Leonard."

The other man didn't even bother opening up his eyes. "Uh-huh, sure. Good night, Sheldon."

"I'm not sure why you think I'm kidding. I rarely kid."

Well, he had a point there. "Okay," Leonard sat up, "you're telling me that you are genuinely interested in having sex with me."

"Yes; really, your brain has lost its keen edge as of late."

Choosing to ignore that last comment, Leonard shook his head in disbelief and asked, "…why? You won't even kiss Amy. Why do you want to do it with me?"

"Well, while I really do think it'd be hilarious to have my mother catch us; given your break-up with Priya, I've decided that you need a proper companion."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick of hearing you whine and complain about how you don't have a girlfriend."

"And you think that _you_ could be a proper companion for me?"

"Correct."

"May I ask for you to give me an example of how you'd be a proper companion for me?"

"We have a combined IQ of more than 360; I think that should speak for itself. One day, we could rule the world."

"…what about Amy?" Leonard inquired,

"She's not my girlfriend," Sheldon somewhat angrily rattled off for probably the millionth time since he and Amy began hanging out. Seriously, couldn't a man and a woman have a non-romantic relationship without other people thinking there are underlying sexual tensions?

"I don't know, Sheldon…" Leonard trailed off, sighing and looking distant.

"What don't you know? It's a well-formed inquiry, stated in English, your native language. Shall I ask it in Klingon?"

"No! I just…" Leonard looked off to the side, staring at the wall as if it were suddenly very interesting.

"Is it the idea of fornicating with another man?"

After a short moment of giving it some thought, Leonard shook his head. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Probably the idea of fornicating with _you_," the shorter man muttered.

Slightly taken aback by the admission, Sheldon sat down on the foot of the bed and was quick to inquire as to why it was him in particular.

"Oh I don't know; maybe it's because you have the tendency to overtly and callously criticize people without realizing it."

"Are you afraid I'll criticize you?"

"A little bit."

Not really trusting himself to not do that, the taller man proposed an alternative. "What if I didn't speak the entire time?"

"That'd be…helpful…"

"Still not convinced?"

"Well, no," Leonard sighed exasperatedly. "I mean, we're friends, roommates. What if this doesn't go well and we can't stand to be around each other anymore?"

Sheldon shrugged off the idea as if it were nothing. "You and Penny fornicated for months in an active, romantic relationship, and even after breaking up, you two were able to maintain a normal friendship. Who's to say we can't do the same, given things shouldn't work out?"

Leonard cocked an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulder without saying anything, but he still didn't look totally convinced.

"Perhaps I can persuade you?"

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Sheldon paused; he hadn't given the actual pursuance of Leonard very much thought until that point. But he was an intelligent man; he could make it up as he went along. Starting out with a kiss would probably work, and given that Leonard had recently brushed his teeth, and showered prior to going to bed, it would be mostly hygienic.

"Well, I mean, I could just…" And suddenly, Sheldon was kissing him, moving gently but with force. The lips were surprisingly soft but they were awkward, messily smearing saliva on Leonard's upper lip. Still, even with Sheldon's lack of experience, Leonard found his body reacting in ways that varied greatly from when he'd shared kisses with women.

After minute that was all too short for Leonard, Sheldon pulled away, the other's saliva glistening in the dim light on their pale lips. Both of their bodies were suddenly filled with a strange heat that was not all that unwelcome and a stirring that neither had ever felt either with themselves or with another person.

Despite his better judgment Leonard leaned back in, opting to satisfy his primal sexual need rather than listen to his logic of not getting intimately involved with the other physicist. Their lips met again and this time he draped his arms over Sheldon's bony shoulders, gratified to feel the other man touch his waist when he did that. Since he knew that Sheldon would have no other moves or be very skilled sexually, Leonard knew that he needed to take control and show him how it was really done.

He pulled away only so he could properly reposition the taller man in the bed. "You sit here," he breathed, placing his hand in the empty spot beside him. Without saying anything, Sheldon crawled over to the head of the bed and sat down, watching Leonard for further instruction. Sheldon was stunned to have the other physicist climb atop his lap and straddle him, and even more surprised to find that Leonard was just as excited as he was.

Just as Sheldon expected Leonard to lean in again, he was left hanging as those tantalizing lips suddenly veered right and began kissing the shell of his ear. The sensation was strange, unsettling, and indescribably arousing all at the same time. His brain searched for the proper expression of how wonderful it felt to have those teeth nibble on the sensitive skin of his earlobe, but he was at a total loss for words.

In response to having Leonard making him feel good, Sheldon's hands suddenly seemed inclined to return the favor. They quickly rose from the mattress and found the firm globes of Leonard's buttocks, kneading with strong fingers. Even though he was unable to see Leonard's mouth he felt the corners of the other man's lips curl into a smile, and shortly after that a breathy moan filled the quiet room. Sheldon promptly decided this would be his go-to in moments of doubt.

Deciding to take things one step further, Leonard sat back on his heels—Sheldon's hands still trapped beneath him—and began undoing the flimsy buttons on the other physicist's pajama top, surprised that his hands were as steady as they were amidst his nervousness. There was a small urge to rip the shirt off for the turn-on aspect, but Sheldon would've flipped out about Leonard ruining his Friday pajamas, so he decided against it. On the other hand, an angry Sheldon may have better, albeit rougher, sexual results, but it wasn't a risk Leonard was willing to take. Instead, he shimmied down Sheldon's long legs, tugging down the red flannel pants as he went. The taller man assisted him in kicking them off his ankles, leaving him almost totally nude. Leonard felt it was best to wait until he'd been at least somewhat unclothed to take off Sheldon's predictably _Superman_ underwear. He had to admit that seeing the fabric tent beneath the giant red _S_ was just as arousing as it was amusing.

Just as Leonard was just about to re-mount the other physicist, Sheldon was already working to divest him of his own pajamas. He was impressed by this and aided the taller man by raising his arms, but he wanted to see how far the theoretical physicist would go on his own.

After tossing the t-shirt aside, Sheldon studied Leonard's lean torso for a brief moment before tearing the bottoms off of him, underwear and all. Rather than fight against Sheldon's sudden forwardness Leonard sat back and wiggled to inch the pants off. A surprised gasp escaped his chest when the taller man yanked him back by the ankles and pulled their hips together. Leonard was forced to bend his knees in order for their groins to be almost touching, though it wasn't like he was complaining. Their chests were almost touching as Leonard grabbed at Sheldon's hair and forced their mouths back together.

Their tongues dueled as Sheldon moved one of his hands up to pinch one of Leonard's perky nipples. The shorter man made a high-pitched noise that Sheldon couldn't quite categorize, but when Leonard began grinding their hips together, the taller brunet decided that the action must be okay.

Amidst a battle of tongues and a clash of foreheads, Leonard's mind began to wander towards what would happen during the latter part of their coupling. When he thought about who would be on the receiving end, his mind wasted no time in flashing to the image of him on his knees with Sheldon behind him, pushing his shoulders onto the mattress. There was a bit of repulsion at the idea of being on the bottom but given their current position of him totally naked and straddling Sheldon, it was rapidly becoming a possibility.

"Hey…" Leonard whispered, pulling his mouth away but keeping their foreheads together, "um, who's going to be…uh, you know…"

Pale blue eyes met his and looked confused for a moment before realization dawned upon their owner. "_Ooooh._ Well, I assumed you."

The brown-eyed man's brow furrowed in annoyance. "Wait, why do I have to be the girl?" Leonard asked, a little insulted that the other man had just assumed such.

"Your stature is so much slighter than mine. You very rarely see a couple where the husband is shorter than the wife. And when you do it's certainly not by more than eight inches like I am you."

"That still doesn't—" and before Leonard could protest further, a tongue that still carried the faintest taste of mouthwash pushed its way into his mouth and shut him up. While he still wasn't particularly happy with the idea, Sheldon was quite possibly the most stubborn person on the face of the earth, and there was no leveling with him. Leonard would just have to take what he was given; quite literally.

In a moment of sudden boldness Leonard pulled away, smirking at the sight of Sheldon blindly trying to follow his lips. The experimental physicist scooted himself backwards and leaned down, fighting the urge to watch Sheldon as he began his work. He began kissing the other man's chest, sucking on the skin hard to leaving red marks in his wake. When he'd made his way to the sensitive area where the waistband of his underwear lay, Leonard began pulling them off to release the surprisingly large erection from its cotton confines. It was pink and a pearly fluid was gathering at the tip, just waiting for him to lick it clean. _I guess everything really is bigger in Texas_, Leonard thought, and chuckled a little bit at the thought. Buoyed by this momentary lull in pressure, Leonard opened his mouth and gave his best to the man who was rapidly proving himself worthy of his companionship.

There was a sharp inhale from above, hopefully pleasurable as, from his angle; Leonard was unable to decipher the other man's facial expression. "Oh my…" A large hand tore the material of the homemade bedspread while the other came to rest on the slowly bobbing head. Leonard was actually rather shocked that he didn't have to manually stimulate Sheldon in order to get him to full length, though that was hardly something for him to fixate on in a time like this.

After just a couple minutes of leisurely sucking Leonard's jaw began ache from being forced open so wide, but it was a small price to pay to hear the other man's pleasured sighs and mewls. Despite the warm hand tangled in his shaggy hair tightening and pushing and pulling in an attempt to speed him up, Leonard kept his slow, even pace, knowing that it was going to drive Sheldon madder and madder by the second.

Finally, Sheldon was sick of the teasing and pulled the other physicist away from his crotch, a thin trail of saliva and pre-cum trailing from his pursed lips. Proper social protocol advised Sheldon to return the favor prior to penetration, but he was so hot and bothered that he didn't even think about it as his hands flew to Leonard's backside and began prodding around for entrance.

"Whoa, whoa, there," Leonard said peevishly, hips pushing forward as he trying to squirm away from the probing fingers. "You need lotion or something."

"Oh, that's right; unlike a woman you don't secrete a natural lubricant." Sheldon didn't really seem phased by this admission while Leonard crinkled his nose in distaste. "I'm afraid I don't carry lotion with me on travel unless it's very dry and cold outside, like in the middle of winter. At the preset moment it is neither; given its raining and summertime."

"Well, I don't have any, what are we supposed to use?"

"My mother may keep some in the bathroom under the sink." Sheldon cocked his head with a smiled and patted Leonard on the head. "Be a lamb and check for me."

"Me? It's _your_ mother's house."

"But you're the one who desires lubricant. I was fully prepared to dive right in without it."

Rolling his eyes at Sheldon's blatant sexual stupidity, Leonard got up and quickly put his robe on so he could venture to the bathroom. The hallway was dark and he couldn't see a thing but luckily he knew just about how many steps he needed to take in order to get there. When he stepped inside a small nightlight greeted him and granted him enough luminosity to see when he'd successfully obtained the large pump bottle of unscented lotion.

Leonard quickly made his way back to the guest room, feeling Sheldon's eyes bore into him the moment he stepped inside and out of his robe. A flush graced the shorter man's cheeks as he handed the bottle over and he placed himself back in the other physicist's warm lap.

As Sheldon scanned the ingredients label, Leonard felt the need to slap him in annoyance. There they were, about to go at it like rabbits, and Sheldon was preoccupied checking to see if there were any ingredients he should be concerned about in the lotion.

"Oh, good, this one is petroleum based."

"Why's that good?"

"Makes the going a bit smoother," Sheldon rattled off, immediately pumping out a generous amount onto his open hand. He anointed two of his long fingers with the white substance before urging Leonard to spread his legs further so he wouldn't have to go searching as much.

"Have you done research on this or something?" Leonard asked, dropping his jaw with a breathy sigh as the wet finger found his entrance and began to slide inside.

"Sort of. I read that one should prepare the orifice thoroughly to prevent any pain or potential tearing of the anal lining." Leonard shook his head at Sheldon's straightforward attitude, but as he was about to say something, the finger began to flex and move within him, apparently trying to stretch him out. There was a long gasp and Leonard completely forgot what he was about to say. "You also shouldn't clench like that, Leonard; it'll be less painful if you just relax."

Leonard furrowed his brow and nodded, knowing the other man was right. His head was bowed forward slightly as he attempted to will his body to relax around Sheldon's inquisitive fingers. Several minutes of intense concentration followed but Leonard was unable to relax completely, until the pad of Sheldon's finger brushed him just the right way and he threw his head back with a soft moan.

"Ah, that must be the prostate," Sheldon observed, noting Leonard's intense reaction to his fingers. He'd read that it was basically the male g-spot, and he could see why. A string of obscenities followed as Sheldon pressed against that spot again and again harder and harder, trying to memorize its exact location and what pressure was the most effective.

When Sheldon's index finger was added, Leonard was starting to feel a bit more uncomfortable, but it still wasn't as bad as he'd imagined it to be. There was a slight ache in his entire lower body as the tight rings of muscle inside him were being forced open, but the feel of the other physicist's fingers rubbing against his prostate were simply too fantastic for him to care.

After a couple minutes of pleasurable teasing, Sheldon silently decided that Leonard was thoroughly prepared.

"I suppose you don't have a condom?" When Leonard shook his head, Sheldon sighed. "I figured as much. At least we don't have to worry about procreation; we'll just have to try to be very neat—my meemaw made this bedspread.

Nodding, Leonard watched as Sheldon prepared himself with the remainder of the lotion, slathering it on himself in a thin but generous layer. There was still a bit of lotion on his hands but he didn't really notice as he placed his hand on Leonard's hip and helped him line up.

Despite Leonard's wishes to watch Sheldon's reaction as he lowered himself onto the taller man, the experimental physicist opted to rest his flushed face on Sheldon's knobby shoulder. His right hand was busy aiming the large erection into his modestly prepared entrance while his left sought out Sheldon's hand for comfort. While Sheldon hardly noticed Leonard's smaller fingers lacing between his own the shorter man felt indescribably comforted by the feel of the warm appendages twined between his.

It took a minute for Leonard to finally muster up the courage to lower himself, but when he did, the previously quiet room broke into the most delicious opus of pleasured sighs and semi-pained grunts.

"Jeepers, that's tight," Sheldon gasped and moaned; eyes wide as he wanted Leonard's bottom half sink down onto him. He bit down on his lower lip to prevent any other descriptions from leaking out like _delicious, firm, hot, wet, amazing_. The wonderfully tight heat that was slowly swallowing his cock was already making him fight the intense urge to come.

Meanwhile, Leonard was willingly subjecting himself to his very own personal hell. "Ahh-ugggghnn…" Despite their best attempts at preparation it wasn't nearly enough, though he was unsure what else they could have done to ready him. The muscles in his backside felt like they were stretched beyond capacity, to the point that he felt they may rip at any moment. There was a scorching heat that accompanied every inch of Sheldon's length, but it wasn't pleasant like the one that came from kissing and touching. He could feel every small twitch and pulse of Sheldon's cock and while that was arousing, it did little to appease the sting of his ass being torn apart.

"Oh my God," Leonard panted in a manner that set alarms off in Sheldon's brain as severely distressed. Unsure of how to best console the other man, especially when his normally logical mind was currently overwhelmed with a mantra of _so good, so tight, so hot, need more_, Sheldon settled with the usual.

"There, there," he whispered. One arm reached around and held Leonard's waist while the other came up and began petting the brunet hair, not caring that his shoulders were starting to sting from the other man's nails digging into him. "Does it hurt?"

Leonard wanted to scream in frustration. "Yes, it fucking hurts," he hissed, knowing that Sheldon's mother was in the room down the hall. He exhaled harshly. "Oh my God," he sighed again, trying to even out his breath as he started to become more accustomed to Sheldon's massive girth.

After a long moment of nothing but harsh breaths from Leonard, Sheldon crinkled his nose. "My word, you're so tight, it's actually kind of painful."

"Oh yeah?" Leonard panted, seriously fighting to urge to punch Sheldon in the nose at that moment, "try jumping off the Empire State Building and landing on a bicycle with no seat; that's kinda what this feels like." He shook his and and fought desperately against the pained tears that threatened to make their way down his cheeks.

"I don't want to do that," Sheldon stated simply, and Leonard was once again fighting the urge to strangle the other physicist and make it look like an accident. "Perhaps you'll be more comfortable lying down?" the taller man proposed, combing Leonard's surprisingly soft hair with his fingers.

Leonard covered his face with one hand, trying to hide the tears that had suddenly flooded his face. "Alright, but don't pull out if you can help it; otherwise I'll get too comfortable and I'll try to kill you when you go back in."

There was a pause as Sheldon considered the best way to reposition them so that Leonard was on his back. First, he grabbed the pillow from beside him and placed it where he thought Leonard's back would most likely be when he laid him down. Sheldon then moved his legs and tucked them to the side, balancing himself with his right hand. He slowly slid his legs beneath him so that he was now sitting on his heels but was still cradling Leonard. Slowly inching his balancing hand forward, he began lowering the other man onto the mattress, surprised at how light he was. Sheldon tugged at the bottom of the pillow so that it was directly beneath Leonard's lower back.

"Better?"

Leonard was still covering his face with one hand, the other desperately clawing at Sheldon's back until it was streaked with red marks. "A little," came the muffled reply.

Now, Sheldon's limits were seriously being tested. With this new position came a wider field of leverage for him, so that now he could now freely plunge himself as deep or as shallow as he wished at will. Before, he was somewhat handicapped by Leonard's weight and legs. "I'm not sure how much longer I can wait," Sheldon mumbled, leaning down and resting his elbows on either side of Leonard's ears. Since the smaller man's hand was covering most of his mouth Sheldon began to kiss and lick up and down his thin neck.

"Just do it," Leonard mumbled, looking down and solemnly realizing he'd gone partially soft from his pain.

"Are you sure? It doesn't hurt?"

"It still hurts, but just do it, I won't get used to it otherwise," he reasoned to Sheldon and himself. In preparation for what was to come he wrapped his arms around Sheldon's neck and hid his face in the unique space between the taller man's shoulder and ear, giving him something to hold onto for the ride.

Gratified he had finally been given permission to continue, Sheldon started by pulling out very slowly, then gently pushing himself back inside. Despite the action being slow and deliberate his brow twitched with the sudden flood of arousal that coursed through his body. Belly and spine tingling with excitement, it almost pained him to maintain his slow pace, but he knew it'd be best for Leonard's sake, and he really didn't wish to hurt the other man.

Leonard could tell Sheldon was holding back and while he appreciated the action greatly, he also desired to make the other man feel good. "You can go faster," he mumbled, almost inaudible. Sheldon heard it nonetheless and immediately took the other physicist up on his offer, snapping his hips forward with increased fervor.

Sheldon's heavy breath tickled his neck, providing Leonard with some sort of distraction while he tried not to think about the searing ache in his backside. However when he was least expecting it the head of Sheldon's cock finally found his prostate and gave it a harsh nudge. Sensation exploded outwards and Leonard had to quickly cover his mouth to muffle his loud moan.

A smile found its way onto Sheldon's lips as he shifted his knees to thrust more upwards and aim for that spot each time. There was a certain amount of pleasure that accompanied making someone else feel good and it tickled Sheldon to no end. He suddenly wished that there was a way for him to stimulate Leonard externally as well as internally at the same time, but it seemed as though there was no easy way for him to do such in their current position.

Without warning Sheldon pushed himself up, causing Leonard to open up his eyes at the sudden absence of warmth. "What're you doing?"

"I'd like to change our position so that I can effectively stimulate you from the front and back simultaneously."

"No don't worry about that," Leonard said, placing his hands on the nape of Sheldon's neck and clasping his fingers together. "I like being able to hold onto you, so just keep going."

Sheldon sighed uneasily and lowered himself back down, placing all of his weight on his left arm. With his right he began scaling Leonard's chest and belly, testing to see if he could stimulate Leonard like this.

"Oh that's not so hard," Sheldon reflected, taking the semi-erect member into his hand and stroking. When Leonard looked at him, confused, Sheldon caught himself, "oh not you, I'm talking stimulating you in this position."

Leonard nodded his head and sighed as the amazing sensation of being pleasured from the front and the back began to gang up on him. Raw, concentrated sensation exploded from the small bundle of nerves deep within him and radiated outwards, causing him to almost come right then and there. "Oh my God, Sheldon, go faster," he sighed, throwing his head backwards and tearing at his sweaty hairline.

"Do you mean with my hand or by thrusting?"

"I don't care, just go faster…" Leonard began biting on his wrist to keep from moaning too loudly.

Since Leonard hadn't specified Sheldon decided to do both—picking up the pace of his thrusts as well as quickening and tightening the hand playing with Leonard's erection. He'd become so focused on pleasuring Leonard that Sheldon wasn't really paying attention to his own sexual hunger until Leonard's hand started toying with one of his nipples while he tightened around Sheldon in just the right way. Sheldon's face twitched as he fought not to shout too loudly and allowed himself to be caught up in the sudden wave of pleasurable sensation that flooded his body.

Sensing Sheldon's imminent release Leonard began clenching sporadically until Sheldon hunched over him and surged forward as hard as he could, releasing himself in Leonard's warm depths. Just watching Sheldon come was enough to send the other man over the edge, and since Sheldon had stopped jerking him off Leonard decided to take matters into his own hands until his completion.

Thin, creamy ribbons painted their chests as Leonard came, throwing his head back with another string of obscenities. Sheldon's limbs suddenly felt very heavy and without thinking about the mess, he collapsed on Leonard and pulled out.

"You know you're covered in my semen."

"…I know."

"You aren't totally disgusted by it?"

Sheldon was quiet for a moment as he deliberated the concept. "Surprisingly yours doesn't seem to faze me. I'm not sure why." He moved to the side and wrapped an arm around Leonard's waist while he rested his head on the other physicist's shoulder and smiled crookedly. "I like this."

Buoyed by Sheldon's wanton admission, Leonard smiled in return and began petting Sheldon's hair, deciding that this whole companionship thing might work out after all.

**X X X**

**Usually, when I write stuff with two guys, I like to use adjectives that describe them (blond, auburn; professor, doctor; older, younger) as opposed to constantly repeating their names and risk getting mixed up with a bunch of his' and he's. But when both of them are brunet physicists at age 31, it does become a bit of a challenge…**

**Leonard is 5'4 ½". I couldn't find an exact measurement of Sheldon but I'm assuming he's at least 6' if not taller. **

**Reviews would be lovely. Writing for a new fandom makes me incredibly nervous so I'd really like to know what you guys thought. I also apologize for any mistyping errors—grammar and spelling are usually cake but I constantly find myself accidentally typing the wrong words (ex., form instead of from). So if you catch one of these little miscues let me know! ******6/2 EDIT: fixed some blatantly stupid errors I found during a re-read.**


End file.
